Your Voice is Everything To Me
by kahrahreader
Summary: A bubbly and cheerful, Sakura Mikan, turns cold. Why? -And she enters Gakuen Alice, a school for Singers, Composers and Musicians and there she meets a certain Raven haired lad named Hyuuga Natsume. Full Summary inside though I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**This is my second fan fiction so please do understand my mistakes.**

**Thank you and Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"**Your Voice is Everything to Me"**

**Summary: **

A bubbly and cheerful, Sakura Mikan, turns cold. Why? -And she enters Gakuen Alice, a school for Singers, Composers and Musicians and there she meets a certain Raven haired lad named Hyuuga Natsume. Will her cold heart be filled with love as Natsume's heart does too when she hears her voice? Will they fall?

Stay Tuned!

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror and sighed, "Well, Mikan, it's a brand new day and a brand new you. You'll be studying in a new school and you'll not be who you once were before." I said as I watched the 15 year old girl with brown hair, Hazel eyes put on a cold expression.

_Better be like this than be the old me where many got hurt. _

I applied a dash of pink lip gloss, waved my hair, and put on my shoes.

_The car would be here any minute now. _I thought as I grabbed my luggage and head out to my now empty house.

_Well, Mikan you have to say good-bye now._

"Good-bye dad, mom and Onii-chan." I said it as I was on the verge of crying.

_Snap out of it, Mikan! _And so I did snap out of it as the black limo stopped right in front of OUR house and a guy with blond hair stepped out.

"Hello, Mikan-chan. I am Narumi-sensei and-" I cut him off as I got right inside of the limo. "Tch" I said. "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh, yes, I am Mikan-chan" he said as he got inside of the limo. "It's Sakura to you, Narumi." I snapped.

AFTER A MOMENT OF SILENCE….

"Uh, okay, Mi-" I glared at him "Uh, I mean Sakura-san….I am also your homeroom adviser and Lyrics teacher, by the way." He said.

"SO?" I asked as the limo passed a huge grand gate.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know."

The car stopped at a huge building surrounded by Sakura Trees, it was a beautiful sight even though I hate to admit it.

"Well, Sakura-san, Welcome to Gakuen Alice, the school for Singers, Composers and Musicians." He said as he held the door open and I stepped out of the limo.

"Hmph."

"-Well, your things are already inside your room and you'll be going to your class right now, if it's okay with you."

I didn't answer.

"And also you're a special star." He added and gave me a sheet of paper which obviously was my class schedule and my room key.

"Now would you please follow me as I guide you to your class." He smiled. "And, by the way, your uncle would be seeing you after class."

I hardly care less of my uncle as I followed this "Sensei" who was acting gay lead me to my class.

We stopped at a door which was, I think is the class, I'm in.

"Please wait here, until I call you." He said and smiled. "And by the way, you'll be singing something for us today, Sakura-san, if you don't mind." He added as he entered the room.

Well, who cares?

-**End Of POV-**

"Did you know that we'll have a new student today?" Anna Umenomiya, a girl with pink hair asked.

"Well, there was a rumor about that." Nonoko Ogasawara, a girl with blue hair who looks just like Anna added.

"I care less about that and I'm sure he or she would never outstand me." Sumire Shoda, a green haired girl, proudly announced.

"Well, lets just hope that is true, Sumire." Koko Yome said.

"Well, it IS true, Ko-" Sumire was cut off because of Narumi's arrival.

The students took their seats as Narumi went in front.

"Well, class, it is true that you will be having a new classmate today. And I know that you'll all love her." He announced.

Sumire smirked. _So the new student is a girl interesting. Ha! I'm sure she's ugly!_

Well, Mikan would you please come in. Mikan went inside the room as her auburn hair which was straight then curls at the bottom bounces at each step she makes.

_Ahhhhhhhh, she's beautiful. _The guys thought as they drool over their seats.

"Gay-Sensei, it's Sakura ., again." Mikan told him.

"uh, hehe, Oh-okay, Sakura-san. Would you please introduce yourself?" He asked.

Mikan glared at him as she faced the class. "Sakura Mikan. 15. Special Star." She said as she stared at the students gawking, staring and drooling at the sight of her.

"Any questions anyone?" Narumi asked.

Almost all of the students raised their hands and asked, "Are you single?" "Would you be my girlfriend?" "Would you kiss me?" As Mikan heard him he glared right at him.

"Well, well, students calm down." Narumi said, panicky. "One by one, please." The class calmed down and the class just silently raised their hands. "Yes, Yuu, what would your question be?" Narumi asked.

"Uh-uh, Sa-sakura-sa-s-an, what are your ta-talents?" he asked, nervously.

"Sakura-san?" Narumi looked at Mikan.

"I sing and write lyrics. I play the piano, the guitar, the harp and other instruments and that's all you need to know." Mikan answered as everyone stared in amazement because only several people have that much many talents in this school, specifically 3 students in the high school division.

"Well, Mikan would you sing for us?" Narumi asked. Everyone was eager to hear the hot new student sing.

"Tch." That was all Mikan's reply.

"Well, I can take that as a yes, you can use the piano if you want or any other instruments for that matter." He offered. (A/N Their classroom is a Music room so there are several instruments in each class/music room.)

Mikan walked to the piano and started playing and sang.

**Natsume's POV**

I sat at my Sakura Branch and read the manga in my hands. I knew that I'm late and I care less what the teachers and the others think of me. So I continued to read as Sakura Petals fell over my raven colored hair.

"Tch." _This sucks. _

"Uh, Good Morning Natsume!" My friend Ruka greeted me below my Sakura Tree.

"Hn"

"Well, Natsume, it's already late and I think we should go to class already." He said as he brushed Sakura Petals from his blonde hair. "And besides they say there will be a new student coming today."

"Hn, I care less of what they say." I replied.

"B-But Natsume we should go." He pleaded.

And so I did. I went down from the branch and head over to the High School building as Ruka followed me.

We were almost at the classroom as I heard Gay-sensei said, "Well, I can take that as a yes, you can use the piano if you want or any other instruments for that matter."

And the melody of a song occupied the empty hallway and a voice, an angelic voice, sang, and I stopped, as Ruka did too, and we listened.

**FORGET ABOUT ME**

"You said it wasn't  
Gonna be like  
It was before  
Then it happened again  
Pushing me back  
Out the door  
Thought it would be  
For real this time  
Love me forget  
About the signs  
So now what do I do  
Now, that I know  
That we're through

Wish that I  
Could move on  
Can't let go  
It's too strong  
Just like that  
And then you're gone  
Is this how  
You wanted it to be  
Everything you had to say  
Sent the tears  
Right down my face  
Now I'm trying to escape  
The misery

[Chorus:]  
Why don't you love me  
The way I loved you  
It feels so crazy  
Cause I dunno  
What I did to you  
If you're gonna hurt me  
Then do it quickly  
Cause I'm tired of cryin'  
If you don't wanna  
Stick around  
Then, baby  
Forget about me

Too late, sorry  
I didn't even  
Have the chance  
You said you were happy  
Baby  
I don't understand  
Gave you everything  
You asked for  
And was ready  
To give you a lot more  
I would've given you  
The world  
Right in the palm  
Of your hand

Wish that I  
Could move on  
Can't let go  
It's too strong  
Just like that  
And then you're gone  
Was this how  
You wanted it to be  
Everything you had to say  
Sent the tears  
Right down my face  
Now I'm trying to escape  
The misery

[Chorus]

Why don't you love me  
The way I loved you  
It feels so crazy  
Cause I dunno  
What I did to you  
If you're gonna hurt me  
Then do it quickly  
Cause I'm tired of cryin'  
If you don't wanna  
Stick around  
Then, baby  
Forget about me

Boy  
My heart was true  
And that you can't deny  
Don't be a fool  
And walk away  
From all the lies  
It's up to you  
Cause heaven knows  
I've tried  
Tell me  
You're still in love  
Yeahhhh  
Ohh

[Chorus]

Why don't you love me  
The way I loved you  
It feels so crazy  
Cause I dunno  
What I did to you  
If you're gonna hurt me  
Then do it quickly  
Cause I'm tired of cryin'  
If you don't wanna  
Stick around  
Then, baby  
Forget about me

Forget about me  
I really loved you..."

The voice was gone and it was obvious that she was finish with her song as a class clapped their hands and some of the students from other classes did so, too. I hate to admit it but I love to hear her voice again.

_It reminds me of someone, though. That voice. Soundly, it sounds familiar._

"Uh, Natsume, we should go." Ruka said.

"Hn." I replied as we continued to walk to our classroom.

_I wish I could hear her voice again._

_**-End Of POV-**_

_**

* * *

"Your Voice is Everything to Me"  
**_

_**Well, guys, what do you think? Do you like it?**_

_**Reviews and Suggestions would be highly appreciated.**_

_**Stay Tuned!**_

_**Thank You!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**This is my first fan fiction so please do understand my mistakes.**

**Thank you and Enjoy.**

**I would like to thank **_**EMMORIA **__**and **__**ANIMECHICKI **__**for the review. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Your Voice is Everything to Me"**

**Summary: **

A bubbly and cheerful, Sakura Mikan, turns cold. Why? - She enters Gakuen Alice, a school for Singers, Composers and Musicians and there she meets a certain Raven haired guy, Hyuuga Natsume. Will her cold heart be filled with love as Natsume's heart does too when she hears her voice? Will they fall? Or will they be trapped forever in darkness?

Stay Tuned!

* * *

**Recap:**

_I wish I could hear her voice again._

_

* * *

_

**Mikan's POV**

I finished my performance flawlessly and that. Is. Good. I sighed. Well, I can say that they're dumbstruck and/or awestruck now as the class enveloped in silence. _Jeez, I never thought they'd act this way._

I stood up from the stool and gave them an I'm-done-look. Then, everybody stood up from the seats and clapped their hands, well except for a certain poker faced-girl. _Hmm, if it isn't Hotaru Imai. _I smirked at the thought. If I'm right I also heard applauses from other classes if I say so myself. _Mikan, you're attracting too much attention._ I fisted my hands.

"That was great, Sakura-san! Bravo, no, Brava!" Gay-Sensei suddenly said as he applauded loudly.

I smirked. "Could you please stop the clapping it makes my ears bleed, gay sensei." As I said that everybody fell quiet and took their seats.

"Uh, sorry, Sakura-san I was just moved by your performance." He twirled.

"Anyway, Sakura-san you can seat there at the back and Tobita Yuu would you please tell Natsume that he'll be Sakura-san's for the school year, thank you."

"Uh, I'll i-inform him, s-sen-s-sei." A nervous boy with eyeglasses replied. _Well, that must be Tobita Yuu._

Then he left the room, with a huge grin plastered on his face. _Dumbass._

As he left, everybody stared at me as I took my seat at the back which beside me was an empty seat. Then, I noticed most of the girls are staring at me with jealousy on their faces and I can't help but glare at them. Well, almost everybody turned back but a certain green-haired girl marched up to me with fire in her eyes, I put on my expression-less face and looked up to her as she said,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE SEATING THERE YOU-YOU-YOU," she yelled.

"You-what?" I said.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Have you not checked yourself up with a mirror, Permy?" I replied. Well, that triggered it as some students giggled and chuckled.

"PERMY? HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?"

"I actually know who you are and what you are. You are a green haired bitch, scratch that, slut for that matter who screams at someone who just took her seat silently. And your name is Permy. Nice to meet you. " I said as I laid my head on top of my desk to get some shut eye. _Well I wonder if I could. _

"DAMN YOU! I'M SUMIRE SHOUDA, PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME-RUKA FAN CLUB!" she shouted as she stomped off.

_Good, she's gone. I can get some shut eye now, hopefully._ Well, luck was not on my side now because as I was about to close my eyes the sound of the door flew open and many girls were screaming and some guys, too. _What's this ruckus all about? Damn it, Damn them!_

**End Of POV**

**

* * *

**

Mikan continued to stay in that positioned until a person grabbed her wrist.

"Who are you?" Natsume said, coldly.

She glared and stared at him while Natsume did the same. _Wow, it's like an eye-to-eye combat. _A certain student thought.

"What's in it to you?" She replied coldly.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK THAT WAY TO OUR BELOVED, NATSUME!" yelled Sumire.

Mikan looked at her and gave the annoyed-look which made Sumire's mouth shut. "You don't who you're dealing with here, Permy. So shut it." Mikan snapped. "And you, little boy, release my wrist now. Or maybe you'll regret it."

"What'll you do? Kill me?" He asked as he continued to glare at her.

"Even Better" Mikan said. As she kissed him, right there, right now, this made everyone surprised including Natsume. And our dear Natsume kissed her back. (a/n Shocked anyone?)

Poor Natsume never thought what happened next as Mikan kicked him on "THAT" part which made some students laugh.

"YOU! Why did you that?" He said angrily.

"I told you to release me, right? But you didn't. So, it's your fault." Mikan said.

She turned around with her expressionless masked on and went out of the classroom but before she was completely out she glanced at Hotaru gave her a glare and told Natsume, "Oi, Hyuuga, by the way, we're partners, right Yuu?"

"Uh, yeah."

"WHAT?" yelled Natsume but Mikan couldn't care less what he will do now. 

_Serve's him right. _Mikan thought.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I walked out of the building and walked outside. I took a deep breath and sat below the shade of an attracting Sakura Tree. Well, I know almost all of the Sakura Trees are the same but this one, was different. I guess I don't know why. I rested my head and back at the trunk and closed my eyes. Memories from last year came flooding back.

"Mom…Dad…Onii-Chan…It's all my fault…I'm so sorry." I said as tears run down my face. _Jeez, Mikan you shouldn't be crying. _I sighed as I wiped my tears away and got a grip of myself. When I did, I rolled my sleeve and touched the scar, the scar which was only my sign of remembering the tragic accident, which was my entire fault. I sighed as a tear rolled down my face.

_Oh, Great, Mikan, you're so melodramatic these days. _I smiled as I had thought of those words.

"Yes, you are, Mikan Sakura." I said to myself.

"What are you doing talking to yourself you, baka." A voice from the other side of the tree spoke.

"Who cares anyway, Imai?" I replied as all know to well that, that voice belongs to my best friend Hotaru Imai, well ex-best friend would be the right term.

"Hmph, what's with your cold attitude, anyways?" She said as she faced me with those violet eyes of hers and her expressionless face and jet black hair. _She haven't changed one bit._

"Hn." I stood up and faced her. "And who are you to ask that?"

"Your best friend." She replied.

"A Best Friend doesn't leave her best friend, HOTARU!" I snapped.

"I-I know that and I'm sorry, Mikan." She said with too much concern on her face now. "I didn't know t-that you l-lost your-"

"Stop it! Don't you dare say it, Hotaru." I said as I clutched my head and fell to the ground. "Did you ever think that the word 'sorry' could change anything?"

"No, I don't think so." She said as she reached her arms towards me. "Mikan…."

"Stop, don't your dare touch me." I yelled backing away but she just continued to reach towards me as I was crying now, really crying. I didn't had the strength to hold the tears much longer.

"Mikan, I'm sorry really truly sorry." She said as she was now hugging me or for the fact comforting me. "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

I didn't have much strength to resist so I hugged her back and cried and cried and cried 'til everything was black. The lost thought in my head was, _Hotaru, I forgive you._ And I smiled at her; well I was hoping it was a smile.

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

The two just stayed in that position for like half an hour, really, until Mikan fainted.

"This baka really knows how to cry a lot these days." _Though she deserves to cry, she has experience tough times for the past couple of months now. _"And now she has fainted." _Great! _

_

* * *

_

**Hotaru's POV**

I put her arm around my shoulders and placed my arm at her waist to support her and carried her to the dorm. _Mikan, will pay for this big time. _

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

A smile was caught from Hotaru's lips as she carried Mikan to the dorm and to their room. She placed her on Mikan's bed and looked at her.

_Well, Mikan, I'll never leave you again, I promise that. _She thought as she head to her room to get some rest.

* * *

_The Stars twinkled brightly at the night sky._

_As the sun and the moon were friends again._

_Like Mikan and Hotaru…_

_

* * *

_

_**Heeeee… **__** That was funny and at the same time dramatic, was it, for you guys, too?**_

_**Reviews and Suggestions would be highly appreciated.**_

_**Stay Tuned!**_

_**Thank You!**_

__


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**This is my second fan fiction so please do understand my mistakes.**

**Thank you and Enjoy.**

_**I would also like to thank **_xxLovelyRosexxandKylee-Cat.

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Well, Mikan, I'll never leave you again, I promise that. _She thought as she head to her room to get some rest.

_The Stars twinkled brightly at the night sky._

_As the sun and the moon were friends again._

_Like Mikan and Hotaru…_

_

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile. **_

_**Natsume's POV**_

'What?' I yelled, as that girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes left the room. I can't believe that idiotic girl is my damn partner! _But even so that was the first time a girl did that to me and the first time a girl didn't fall head over heals at the sight of me. And her eyes- it keeps bugging me when I stared right into them; it was full of sadness, loneliness, hurt and pain. _

"Natsume?"

"Na-Natsume, are you okay?"

"Natsume?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Tch. Whatever." I said and sat down.

Ruka my best friend sat down with worry and shock in his eyes. _Who wouldn't?_ I thought.

-_After 30 minutes-_

_I can't take much more of this. Annoying fan girls. _I angrily thought as fan girls swoon over me especially this Ugly Hag.

So, I stood up from my seat and went outside of the classroom and as usual Ruka followed me.

"Natsume, where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere." I replied hoping that he won't follow me.

"Oh. Okay." He said. _He wants to be alone. _Ruka thought.

I went to the top most floor which is the roof top, it's the second spot where I usually hang out when I'm in a foul mood…the wind calms me down and sweeps my troubles away.

I lay down on the ground, and watched the clouds roll by as thoughts drift through my head. _I can't believe that girl actually kissed me. _I licked my lips at the thought of this. _Damn it! How can I allow that stupid girl kiss me? And I actually kissed her back, too. Damn! Why? __**Because she looks like her.**_A voice in my head answered. _No she doesn't look a little bit like her but she was, - damn a good kisser! _Tch. No she wasn't.

"Damn her." I cursed. "Tch."

Then, I just drifted off to sleep with the last thought passing me head, '_Well, I can get my revenge by having her.'_

**_-END OF POV-_**

_

* * *

_

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Dad, Mom, Onii-chan!" I screamed as I woke up and sweat covered me.

"Dad…Mom..Onii-chan" I said as a tear rolled down my left cheek. My breathing was fast as I was about to cry but then I didn't because….

"Wh-Where am I?" I said as my eyes adjusted to the darkness around this place. _Well, it's a room, a humongous room. _Where could I possibly be?

Then, I remembered Hotaru, _Maybe she carried me here. That was sweet. Thanks Hotaru. _I thought.

**-END OF POV-**

**

* * *

**

Mikan got out of her bed and found the switch for the lights. When the lights were turned on, the elegance and beauty of the room was visible.

The room which had a king sized bed with elegant brown covers and different shades of brown for the pillow, a desk with a white laptop and a shelf with books; a walk in closet which has everything from make-up to different kinds or styles of clothing and shoes; a mini-kitchen with almost everything; a bathroom which was too big for a single person, it had a Jacuzzi, a sink with a cabinet of different hair products, soap, shampoo and conditioner, it also had a bathtub and a shower; The room also had a living room with a big flat screen television with a DVD player, the latest play station, a sitting lounge and a shelf with a collection of movies.

Mikan was awestruck as she saw the room; she couldn't believe that a room this big and complete exist. _Well, I wish it was my room. _She thought. And well, it was actually her room because as she was walking towards her bed she notice a note at the desk near the laptop stating that,

_**We, welcome you, Ms. Mikan Sakura to your room here in Gakuen Alice. We wish that you will enjoy your stay here and learn new things. Have fun.**_

** -Gakuen Alice**

And then there was another letter below it from her Uncle.

_**MIKAN-CHAN! How are you doing? Hihi. Well, I can't wait to see you later; you know that right because Narumi told you to see me? Well, I'm just reminding you. I hope you like your new room. **_

_** Enjoy your life here, Mikan-chan. I missed you.**_

** Your beloved Uncle,**

** Kazu Yukihara**

_Well, Uncle, I think you overdid it but still thanks. _Mikan thought. "But still, it's too much!" Mikan flopped down on the bed.

Minutes later as Mikan turned and twisted she jumped out of bed, went to her walk-in closet and changed. "I just can't sleep!" She wore an Abercrombie hoodie with a white shirt underneath, dark blue sweatpants and these cool sneakers that was given by his father for her 10th birthday. (A/n it still fits her!)

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

I faced a mirror as I was brushing my hair. _Well I better go out and take a new look at this place and let fresh air cover me. _

I went out of the room with my arms crossed to each other. I was in a hallway with one end which has a huge double door and at the other end an elevator. I walked towards the elevator and pressed the arrow down button. After a couple of minutes the elevator doors opened and I stepped in. I pressed the G button and waited. When the doors opened I walked outside towards the outer part of the building.

I breathed in the fresh cold air and walked the path leading somewhere which was surrounded by Sakura Trees.

'Mom, Dad, Onii-chan, I'll make each of your dreams come true. I promise all of you.' I thought as I walked towards a Sakura Tree which caught my attention because of the way it calmly swayed and which was situated on top of a low hill.

I sat down and watched the stars as it twinkled beautifully and brightly. It was a breath taking sight. It took all my worries away. _I wanna sing my heart out tonight. _ As I thought of that I looked around to see if someone or something was there and sang….

**Cry**

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon, yeah  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside

Baby, oh no no  
Forever was in your eyes  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Baby Cry!  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you

_Jeez, I sang like I was in love. _ I thought as I walked down the hill and to the dorm buildings.

I reached the entrance to the building as I saw a person walking down from the stairs. He was a familiar person. _Oh, he's the guy I kissed! The perverted and the bossy one! _I ignored him as he ignored me. I think he was looking for something or someone. I walked towards the elevator, pressed the arrow up button and waited. _I wish he'll just leave!_

**_-END OF POV-_**

_

* * *

_

_**Natsume's POV**_

I was at the rooftop when I heard the voice which I heard this morning, the angelic voice. She sang like she was lonely or alone or something. An image of the brunette girl appeared on my head. _Shut it! Stop thinking about her! I've just got to find the owner of that voice_. I told myself as I rushed down the stairs. When I was on the middle most level of the building I stopped as the angelic voice faded. I was breathing hard due to the 'exercise' I just did. I continued to go down until I reached the ground floor.

I looked around. _Maybe she's here! Somewhere._ I thought to myself. As I turned around, I found the brunette girl standing just in front of the elevator doors.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" I said coldly.

"Nothing. And why do you care, anyway?" She said as she turned to me with her hazel eyes full of loneliness of some sort. _Who cares what she feels anyway? _I thought to myself.

'Hn' I grunted.

The elevator door opened and she stepped in before saying, "Don't ever bother me again, Hyuuga." _Well, you're not getting away. _ I stepped inside the elevator as the door was closing the gap but unfortunately I lost my balance and founded myself on top of her, staring at those hazel eyes of hers.

-**End of POV-**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's that for this chapter. A cliff-hanger, I know! Sorry for the very late update because I was very busy that I didn't have time to open or on the computer! I'll write Chapter 4 as fast as I can! Thanks everyone. :)))

_**Reviews and Suggestions would be highly appreciated.**_

_**Stay Tuned!**_

_**Thank You!**_


End file.
